myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Interactive
1st Logo (1994-2000s) Nickname: Nickelodeon Objects Logo: The standard Nickelodeon television logos from the era with the name painted on various objects. Varients: *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (Genesis/SNES): The bat. *Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day (SNES): A bone on a purple background. *Rugrats: Search for Reptar (PSX): An odd star-like creature which zooms and swirls. *Rugrats: Studio Tour/Totally Angelica (PSX) and Scavenger Hunt (N64): The nipple bottle. *Invader Zim: Revenge of Robot (PSX): The rocket. *Spongebob Squarepants (GBC): Legend of the Lost Spatula: A shell-like form. *The Wild Thornberrys: Chimp Chase (GBA): The crocodile. *Spongebob Squarepants: Supersponge (GBA and PSX): A jellyfish. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. But in Rugrats: Search for Reptar the familiar Nickelodeon Movies jingle plays. Availibility: Seen on games listed above. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1998-2001) Nickname: The Footprint Logo: The standard 1998 Nickelodeon Movies logo from The Rugrats Movie except it is in print view. No indication of an interactive media idicator whatsoever. The version of this logo exists with no MOVIES sign. FX/SFX: None it's still a logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availibility: Hard to find. Seen on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie on Playstation N64 and Game Boy Color. The only footstep appears on The Rugrats Movie for Game Boy and Game Boy Color Rugrats: Time Travellers for Gameboy Color and Rugrats: Castle Capers for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2000) Nickname: The Clockwork Mouse Logo: We see a wind-up mouse that says NICKELODEON falling from the top of the screen to the bottom. Then it goes back and forth and then drives up the wall and falls back down as the wind-up handle on its back stops to spin. FX/SFX: The mouse falling from the top to the bottom the mouse going back and forth driving up the wall falling back down and the wind-up handle stops to spin. Music/Sounds: A wheeze as the mouse falls then the sound of the mouse and the wind-up handle spinning. Then a BOING then the sounds of the wind-up handle stops to spin. Availibility: A still version appears on Nicktoons Racing for Game Boy Color. The animated version appears on The Wild Thornberrys: Animal Adventures Rugrats: Totally Angelica (Game Boy Color Version) and CatDog for PC. Scare Factor: None for the still version but low to the medium for the animated varient as the sound of the mouse and the fast movement may catch you off-guard. 4th Logo (2004) Nickname: Splat from the Sky Logo: We move forward as many orange raindrops fall from the skies and create splats on the ground. Then we zoom very closely to the vertical Nickelodeon splat so the name even doesn't fit screen. FX/SFX: Splats falling down. Music/Sounds: Sound of falling goo. Availibility: Rare. Seen on Spongebob Squarepants Typing. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2001) (2006-2009) Nickname: Nickelodeon Splat Logo: The print version of Nickelodeon splat logo from the time. Varient: On Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition the splat is different. There was also a custom varient on Rugrats: All Growed Up!. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availibility: Rare. Seen on Spongebob Squarepants: Globs of Doom and iCarly for DS. The varient seen on Rugrats: All Growed Up!. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (2006) Nickname: The Nick Circle Logo: On a black background we see the print version of Nickelodeon Movies logo from 2000. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availiblity: Only seen on Nacho Libre for DS after the Paramount logo. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (2008) Nickname: The Splash Logo: The print version of Nickelodeon splash logo from the time. Which is actually the print version of Nickelodeon Movies logo from 2008. FX/SFX: None it's still a logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availibility: Seen on Spiderwick Chronicles for DS. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (2008-2009) Nickname: The Planet Logo: On a black background we see the Nickelodeon splat logo of the time. Then it turns to a star-like object with an orbit around it. Then it turns to a planet with abstarct objects buildings and creatures. It spins for a second then zooms in then zooms back out. An arrow appears from behind the planet and wipes out the planet so the splat logo is back to itself on a black background. Then it fades-out. FX/SFX: The splat turning into all of the things the planet spinning and zooming the arrow appearing and wiping out the planet. Music/Sounds: Just some thunder and static. Availibility: Seen on Nickelodeon games from the times such as Spongebob Squarepants: Globs of Doom Spongebob's Truth or Square and Super Game Day for the Wii. Scare Factor: Minimal-the thunder might scare you but this is kind of a cool logo. 9th Logo (2009-) Logo: We see the man-like i letter falling and making some tricks on k letter from the current logo. Then it jumps down and we see other letters forming the Nickelodeon logo lying on the ground. The animation doesn't match the current Nickelodeon TV but upcoming games may (or may not) have it. FX/SFX: The letters in Flash animation. Music/Sounds: Several hopping bumps followed by the famous jingle. Availibility: Current animated version seen on Dora Big Birthday Adventure for PC. On the DC port the logo is still. The movies varient appears on The Last Airbender. Scare Factor: Minimal. 10th Logo (2011) Logo: A human-like i letter tramples in front of big white button. He looks here and there then jumps on the button making it light orange. Then Nickelodeon logo falls from above including the letter and clearing the button. FX/SFX: Animated letter and logo falling. Music/Sounds: Several squeaking as the letter-figure looks around followed by the ending of the Nick jingle. Availibility: Appeared on Spongebob Squigglepants. Scare Factor: Minimal. 11th Logo (2011-) Logo: There are many orange cubes floating in the sky. They fall to the ground forming object that we see from its side then it becomes solid zooms and rotates to full view as the regular Nickelodeon logo. FX/SFX: The letters moving animation. Music/Sounds: Regular jingle in computerized font. Availibility: Current seen on all games starting from Nicktoons MLB and newer licensed titles like Nickelodeon Dance. Scare Factor: Minimal. The animation here is good. Category:Nickelodeon logos